The Second Coming of Merlin
by NatashaJaniphil
Summary: Takes place at the end of DH, instead of explaining everything, Harry shows HG and RW the Prince's Tale. What are their reactions pertaining to Dumbledore? Come and find out.


**EDIT: Now beta'd by brokenbottleaurora. Thanks!**

* * *

 **AN:Hello, readers. I hope you like my second venture into the Harry Potter world. Please make note of the AN at the end. There is nothing more to say, except for: Read and review!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. Don't pretend that you think I do.**

* * *

 **The Phoenix**

 _ **The great brave fire bird takes flight,**_

 _ **See it and forget your plight,**_

 _ **It's light and fire in pure form,**_

 _ **Healing spirit: his tears warm.**_

 _ **Friend to all allies of light**_

 _ **If you are one, never fright,**_

 _ **Companion to one elder,**_

 _ **Past death, the bird leaves forever.**_

 _ **~Natasha.**_

 _ **Dedicated to Fawkes and Albus Dumbledore.**_

* * *

 **The Second Coming of Merlin**

Harry sighed as he heard Ron's trademark "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

This time, Ron and Hermione were fighting over something they usually agreed on: Dumbledore. Well, more specifically, if Dumbledore's actions made him a different person from the great Light wizard whom they had known.

Usually, both agreed that he was a good man, a great man, but they had just viewed Snape's memories. They had witnessed Dumbledore's attitude themselves, leaps and bounds different from hearing it second hand. It revealed a lot of information, some of which they were in awe of, some of which disgusted them.

They had realized that Dumbledore knew that Harry had to die to defeat Voldemort permanently. Die at Voldemort's hands to destroy a part of Tom's own soul which clung to him like a lifeline. Dumbledore had set the stage for him to sacrifice himself and win the war.

Dumbledore had done also done nothing to find another way to destroy the soul piece and simply accepted the "inevitable" path. Neither had he informed Harry of his fate. Not until it was too late, at least.

Ron still believed that Dumbledore was the second coming of Merlin and did the right thing for the better of the wizarding world. In his opinion, even if Harry was his best mate, one man dying was better than thousands of them suffering under Voldemort's destructive tyranny.

Hermione, having an emotional range greater than a teaspoon, thought that Dumbledore should have at the very least thought more about Harry - his feelings, his well-being, his choice. Harry had almost been forced into the battlefield instead of choosing to enter it. But even that was debatable; Dumbledore had clearly played on Harry's "saving people" thing from the grave.

As Hermione began retorting with a customary "Honestly, Ron..." Harry interrupted them.

He was tired of all this. Couldn't they just accept that Dumbledore had made a mistake? Couldn't he still be the second coming of Merlin with his faults? Couldn't a great Light wizard falter?

They had years to argue about it, but not now. Harry fought the lure of sleep and tried to make light of the situation.

"Don't you think you both should sleep? We just fought a war. I, for one would like to sleep for hours to come. If you don't want to, you could celebrate that kiss." Harry grinned as both of them blushed to the roots of their hair.

Then Hermione smirked, "Fine, as you suggest," she pulled Ron closer and-

"Oi! Not in front of me!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope this sends a message to people about my views around this topic and influences them. I respect your views, but I think classifying Dumbledore always goes wrong. He either has to be completely bashed, or worshipped, or ignored and set aside** **. At least, that's what I have noticed from the 40-50 lengthy stories that I have read. I may be wrong in some cases, but this is the majority that I have read. Can't you accept a mistake made by a human?**

 **I apologise for any offence.**

 **Anyways, this was supposed to be a lighthearted symbol, but I think I put too much force in it. Whatever happens, I'm posting it. Hope you like it!**

 **Read and review,**

 **~Natasha.**

* * *

 **Challenges:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments): Assignment #9, Astronomy, Task 2.**


End file.
